Fly Away From Me
by DragonLady99
Summary: And on this, the anniversary of his death, she felt it even stronger. The longing for him. The feeling that he was still out there, calling her name. happy ending!


-1_Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like its been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home…_

Starfire sat on her window sill looking out. It had been a year. A year and she still sat here, waiting for him to come for her. And on this, the anniversary of his death, she felt it even stronger. The longing for him. The feeling that he was still out there, calling her name. She heard it all around her.

Starfire…

_Starfire…_

**Starfire…**

She knew it was him. Her long-lost love of long ago calling to her, and she could barley take it. She wanted to be with him. To feel his hair brush against her face when he kissed her. To feel his tender touch on her hand. To remember the way it felt when he… held her…

This is always when she would cry. When she began to remember him and their time together. She gripped a pillow near her with amazing intensity. She just wanted him to come back to her. Or at least to come and take her wherever he had gone. She didn't want this. She didn't want to wait for him. She wanted to she him beside her smiling at her. She wanted to see those eyes one more time.

Even in her misery she managed to crack a smile.

"_Robin? Why must you always wear a mask? It would be wondrous to see your eyes!"_

_" I don't know Star. I've never shown anyone my eyes before."_

_"Oh but you can trust me! I would not tell anyone. You should know that."_

_"I do… alright Star."_

He had shown me his eyes that day. Something he had never shown any other. And for that moment I was it felt like heaven had come down to dance in my room. I remember them so well. Icy blue with a tint of gray. And in them I only saw love. The sadness I had expected in them from his past was long forgotten. I was happy to know that I had given him this happiness. And now I would never see those eyes again.

closing her eyes she began to think of happier times. When she had been loved, and in love.

_"your sister was… interesting but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."_

**"So you do not mind having a girl that is a friend?"**

**"Mind it? I actually, I kind of love-"**

_ "It is not danger that confuses me Robin. It is you."_

_"_**You wanna yell at me too? Everyone else has, and I can't blame them."**

**  
"I do not wish to yell, but merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?"**

**_"_**_No, there's too much at stake for me to-"_

_"Robin, we have no forgotten the last time you faced-_

_"I made a mistake Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle it, I promise._

Tears began to fill her eyes again at the memories. Even the moments that hurt her the most back then could not even compare to the way she felt now. She looked back out the window. She looked down at the gray waters that surrounded the Titans Tower and finally let her self realize something. He was dead. And he was not coming back.

Letting out a piercing scream that seemed to still time, she shattered the window with her fists. She couldn't take this anymore. Why was she being punished? Had she done something wrong? All she had ever done her entire life was be kind and sweet to everyone around her. Why Robin why? Why did you leave me hear to heal by myself. Why did you have to hurt me so badly and never say sorry? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!

Starfire fell to the ground in a fit of angry sobs. _Why had he been so cruel and not taken me with him? _she though pounding her fist on the ground.

She stayed like this for at least an hour, pounding holes in her floor and asking questions she knew would never be answered. After a time of relentless banging she began to slow and began to merely sob on the ground. And finally, after making her last hole, she stopped. _If he was dead, then couldn't she get to him if she…?_ Starfire stood up shakily and make her way to the ruined window. Placing her hands on the frame she put one foot on the bottom edge. Taking a deep breath she let the other foot follow suit. The winter wind blew her hair and chilled her face as she slowly began to slip out the window. She looked down at the rocks below her she knew would be fatal. She closed her eyes and thought of Robin, and how close she was to being with him.

She jumped, and was saved.

She looked up to see a green gloved hand entwined in her own. Faster than she could blink she was back in her bedroom facing her window. She felt a presence behind her that she could only call love. Slowly she turned around to come face to face with the eyes she thought she would never she again. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him.

It was Robin. Just not as she remembered him. This Robin had an expression untouched by the troubles of the world and had an aura around him that seemed to glow. No wait… he was really glowing!

_Starfire._

She heard his voice inside her head and was not afraid.

_It is not your time love._

He looked at her sadly and then stepped forward. The next thing she knew he was holding her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. For the first time, since the accident, since his last breath, since a year, she was happy.

Starfire opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed through her broken window. She looked around her room for any sign that last night's blessing hadn't been a dream. A huge gust of air flew through her window followed by a white light. She covered her face and looked away as the light grew in intensity. But then, as quickly as it had come, it vanished. Starfire cautiously opened her eyes and looked around her room. She felt a slight weight on her lap. She looked down.

There sat a single red rose in full bloom. She smiled as she picked up the beautiful flower and held it to her chest. She turned her head and looked out the window. Without a second thought she burst from her bed and jumped out the window. And for the first time in too long, she flew

Ok you guys I know it's not all that but I felt like righting something kind of sad for once. The opening italics is the chorus for Where'd you go by Fort Minor (awesome song.)

I hope you liked it!

**  
**


End file.
